


UnOrdinary in the Ordinary

by joelgilm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RWBY, unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joelgilm/pseuds/joelgilm
Summary: Percy Jackson has a new problem on his hands, how will he react? The gods find new Heroes to help, how will they get along? Find out in Unordinary in the Ordinary!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this fanfiction, There will be Original Characters in there, like the main villain, there are gonna be characters from Percy Jackson who belong to Uncle Rick; Rwby who belong to RoosterTeeth; and UnOrdinary, who belong to Uru-Chan.

Pyrrha's POV

WAIT! PUT DOWN YOUR PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES AND HEAR ME OUT...WAIT A MINUTE, NEVERMIND CARRY ON PS: THIS IS JUST AFTER HER FIGHT WITH CINDER

Pyrrha was falling, she could barely feel anything as she rocketed down from the sky. She could sense her Aura was already trying to heal her wounds

"That's strange," she thought 

There was no way that her Aura could heal that fast, and even if it could, it wouldn't be able to start healing her. Unless she was unconscious for an extended period of time without dying, which was highly unlikely. Pyrrha felt groggy, and took in her surroundings, she was much closer to the ground now, and she saw large buildings and motor vehicles running around the streets. Now that her Aura was protecting her, she landed onto the ground, cracking it under her. Pyrrha felt it kind of odd that nobody paid attention to the girl that just fell from the sky, but she was glad that for once she was not causing a scene everywhere she went. Pyrrha tried to get to her feet, but the injury to her achilles kept her from standing and she stumbled and fell. Then two random strangers hoisted Pyrrha to her feet and helped her walk.

"We can get you medical attention" one said "it's a little ways from here, but Annabeth can give first aid till' we get there"

"Percy!" The other (Annabeth, Pyrrha guessed) "are you sure?"

"She just fell a long way and survived" Percy retorted "plus arrow wounds, there are not a lot of people who can survive that fall, plus the injuries if I'm wrong then that won't be good"

Pyrrha decided to stay quiet, because 1. She had no idea what the two were talking about, and to ask would be pretty counterintuitive and 2. These two bickering was pretty entertaining, even with the pain. 

They got to a blue vehicle, that seemed to have received damage to the front end by a hooved creature. When they got to the opening, Annabeth helped Pyrrha into the back seat, while she got into the vehicle next to Pyrrha. Percy got into the front of the vehicle with the steering wheel, he put keys into the slot and turned, the engine roared to life as the vehicle shot from the stopped position onto the street. 

"Woah Percy, a little too fast!" Annabeth exclaimed

"I can't afford to go any slower, the girl has serious injuries, and we need to get her to the apollo kids" he replied 

"Are you questioning my abilities?" She asked 

"No!" He said quickly "just don't want to push it!" 

As Annabeth was giving Pyrrha first aid, the vehicle shot down the street, weaving in and out of lanes receiving some pretty choice words from the other commuters. Then Percy turned onto a dirt stretch heading for a hill

"We're almost there!" Annabeth said, "Slow down!" 

"Okay!" Percy said

He turned hard and the vehicle turned sideways and skidded to a stop right in front of the hill as Annabeth helped Pyrrha out of the vehicle 

"Help me!" Annabeth said

"Right" Percy replied

Then the two helped me up the hill towards a giant tree, I stumbled a few times but the two were there to help.

"Just over that hill, into the valley," Percy told Pyrrha 

As we reached the top, I saw multiple cabins lined around a campfire and basketball courts. I also saw a young girl tending the fire in the middle, her face looked grimm(HA!) as she looked at me. I was rushed to cabin 7 as the blood loss was finally getting to her and Pyrrha blacked out.

Then suddenly, Pyrrha was back atop beacon tower, where she saw Cinder floating atop her flame. Cinder was pretty far away until suddenly, Pyrrha fell to her knees in pain and Cinder was gone. Then the villain appeared right in front of Pyrrha, Arrow notched and aimed at her chest. Releasing the string, the arrow flew through the air and pierced her flesh, painfully, a scream left her lips as she was brought back to reality 

Pyrrha sat up suddenly drenched in sweat, then she noticed that she was wearing an orange T-Shirt and jeans. She took in her surroundings, she was in an infirmary filled with teens working on patients, she sat back and took it all in when one doctor noticed she was awake and walked outside, Pyrrha sat up when Percy and Annabeth walked in and took two chairs and sat next to Pyrrha's bed

"Now let's talk about who you are," Annabeth said

"Before we get to that" Percy cut in "how are you feeling?" He asked

"Good" Pyrrha replied "thanks for saving me back there, both of you"

"No Problem," he said

"Now what's your name?" Annabeth asked "it sorta slipped by us on the way her cause of someone's reckless driving," she said looking pointedly at Percy

"Hey!" He protested "we didn't crash, did we?" 

"It's a miracle" she retorted

Pyrrha chuckled a little, it was refreshing to see a couple work so well together and can balance each other out.

"Pyrrha Nikos," she said

"Oh like the greek hero Achilles on Skyros and the Greek goddess of victory, Nike," Annabeth said, "or it could be like Pyrrhic...which, in this case, would be very..." Annabeth trailed off into thought

"Sorry," Percy said "she does this sometimes, now in the meantime lets see what we can figure out from our situation here"

"Okay" Pyrrha replied

"First, talking about your Aura" he started

"Yes, what about it" Pyrrha replied

"Well, it looks peculiar, it helped you get through the barrier just fine, but it caused some ripples in the barrier no one has seen before," he said

"I saw" Pyrrha replied "I'm sorry for any trouble"

"No no" he said "the barrier is fine, it's just that some wanted to check out your Aura, and found it was drastically different from any of the people we've seen" he continued "according to Annabeth, your Aura seems to have protective qualities for you, as it blocks damage and heals minor wounds"

"Yes..." Pyrrha said as if waiting for the point

"Well, no Aura that has been seen of mortals on earth has that ability," he said

"Earth...you mean Remnant?" Pyrrha asked, getting more and more startled

"Earth...what's a 'remnant'?" He asked

"Well Percy," Pyrrha said, "I think I'm on the wrong planet" 

==============================================================================================================================================================================================

"What do you mean 'wrong planet'?" Annabeth exclaimed, who had just come back from her trance

"I mean wrong universe," Pyrrha said "it seems that your Auras and my Aura serve different purposes" She continued "your Aura puts you in perpetual danger, with monsters, but my Aura protects me from damage" Pyrrha finished 

"Ugg" Percy said "this Multiverse stuff is hurting my brain," he said "I'll go and train" 

And with that Percy walked out of the room leaving Pyrrha and Annabeth alone

"That is so cool!" Annabeth exclaimed, "that means the multiverse theory is real...think of all the possible worlds there are..." Annabeth zoned out again

Afterward, a doctor came by to check all Pyrrha's Vytal(see what I did there?) signs and said 

"You are free to walk around, but only with this crutch" she said indicating to a crutch "you are to use this crutch for about a week and a half at most" she continued "due to your Achilles injury a normal person would have a month or two at best, but thanks to your healing factor, your time with these has been reduced drastically" she finished and walked to do her job

Pyrrha got up slowly, with Annabeth's help, she got the set of crutches and started to walk about, getting a tour of the camp. Seeing the forges, where she would have to forge new weapons soon, then to the fighting Arena for training. Pyrrha still thought that walking on crutches felt...Unnatural, Annabeth said that she'd get used to it in time, Pyrrha seriously doubted it, especially since she'd only have a week and a half to get used to it. 

============================  
Time Skip-Months later  
============================

3rd POV

The throne room was in chaos, well "room" wasn't the best way to describe it, the Throne "room" was 2 times the size of Madison Square Garden, with 12 thrones in an inverted U shape and a Hearth in the middle, all of it was designed by Annabeth Chase. But now the room was a mess of arguing gods, and it all stopped when Zeus threw a thunderbolt at the hearth blasting everyone back, and in the process lighting a flame in the hearth.

"Silence!" he boomed

Silence washed over all the gods, as Zeus began

"Arguing isn't getting us anywhere, as much as I hate to admit it, we need the heroes to help with this one" 

"I'm all for having the welps help us, but even I know that sometimes we would need re-enforcements." Ares pointed out

"Wow, an actual tactical comment from Ares, I never thought I'd see the day," Athena said

Ares turned red and started to change form, into his Mars form 

"You want to run that by me again girl?" he said

Zeus just sighed and threw a lightning bolt that hit Mars/Ares in the chest that turned Ares back into... well Ares.

"I grow tired of this squabbling," Zeus said, "Athena who would you suggest we bring to help us in this dire situation?"

"Well I know of a world where having supernatural powers is the norm, and It has a lot of powerful users there" she started "I'd suggest bringing the most powerful power users from that world here, to help us take this threat out"

"I'll leave the vetting to you Athena," Zeus said "Until next time, this meeting is adjourned"

Immediately after, Athena made a silver tablet appear and started tapping some names off at supersonic speed when Poseidon came over and asked

"Anybody interesting?"

"Some, and one who is hiding his powers from everyone," she replied

WELLSTON PRIVATE HIGH SCHOOL

John had just sneezed, he was walking from class, school had just ended and Seraphina had just asked him to meet her outside, John ran outside to see Sera and a carry on bag and a limo out front.

"What's the luggage for?" John asked when he had got there

"I have a flight home in two hours." she answered, "Elaine ratted me out after all, and they decided to send me home for a month." 

"What!?! That's insane!" He exclaimed

"Yeah, it looks like the situation was a lot more serious than we had thought," Seraphina said "The authorities seem scared, with all of the high tiers dying lately... and they really want to make sure I cleanse myself of the book's ideas and don't spread its influence." she finished

Awkward silence went up between the two of them, as both didn't know what to say to each other.

"But on the bright side," Seraphina said, breaking the silence "They won't be coming after you any time soon, I managed to trick the lie detector into thinking the book came from nowhere" she continued "It was pretty difficult getting past her... I almost got caught twice, but thankfully the headmaster covered for me."

"Sera!" John said grabbing her shoulders "Stop talking about it like it's nothing, what if you had been found out?" he asked rhetorically "Your punishment would have been so severe..." he stopped himself "not even your reputation or the headmaster could save you" he continued "you should've just told them the truth, that the book was mine, to begin with, that this whole thing started with me" he finished

Seraphina was shocked, John had never acted so scared before, sure he was usually scared for his life on several occasions... but never like this, like he had gone through this situation before, and he knew what the consequences were.

She sighed "none of that is relevant anymore, what matters is both of us got through this relatively unscathed." she said, "This will be the last we ever hear of 'Unordinary' when I return after a month, this whole thing will be behind us."

"I guess that's true," he said clearly calmed down.

Just then the limo honked its horn, panicking the two teens, and when they turned and saw the limo driver tapping his wrist.

"Oh that's my driver," Seraphina said "Probably my cue to go... but I'll text you when I get home"

The two waved goodbye, and just like that the limo pulled away from the curb and Seraphina was out of sight. John turned to walk back to the school, but feeling like he was being watched. His hunch was right as Arlo and his blue-haired friend was watching from above

"Hey Arlo, what do we do now that Seraphina is gone?" the friend asked 

(Does anyone know this punk's name?)

"Nothing" Arlo replied

"What?" the friend asked shocked

"We wait for news to spread," Arlo said "and watch the school break him down bit by bit"

And the day went on without incident... except John was pulverized by Gavin right as John was walking into the school. He also ran into Tanner, Illena, and Wenqi, but was bailed out by Dr. Darren. After he had gotten home, John texted Sera to ask if she had time to talk, and because of that, she called him.

"Hey." she greeted after he had picked up

"Ah..." John Stuttered "H-hi"

"Pretty weird greeting," she said 'for someone who was texting so diligently earlier' she had thought

"Sorry" he apologized "your voice surprised me, that's all, it feels like I haven't heard you in forever"

Seraphina smiled "Miss me already?" she asked

"I just... I just had a long day" he said

And that night Seraphina introduced John to a new game, called "Angry pigs" a game where you have to protect a family of happy birds from exploding pigs, that are falling from the sky. It turns out that this game is really addicting because John plays the game with Seraphina until almost 2 in the morning. When John and Seraphina finally went to sleep that morning a blue light appeared around them and teleported them to another place entirely.

In The Morning

John opened his eyes, and looked around his surroundings, the walls were green, and the bedsheets were orange. He shuddered at the colors, no way something happened to his house overnight. 

"Where am I?" he asked himself

John looked to his side and was so startled that he scrambled backward falling off the bed with a huge 

"THUMP"

He looked at the person on the bed, and it was Seraphina, 'but that is impossible' he thought, 'she went back home yesterday' but there she was, sleeping peacefully. When he re-surveyed the room, there was another bed with Arlo, Remi, and Elaine there. 

"What are we all doing in one place?" he asked himself aloud

In consequence, he woke up Seraphina and the others who when seeing each other, were asking the same questions, Elaine apologizing the Seraphina profusely and Arlo just looking like he was brooding on the side with Remi by his side.

"Hello heroes," A disembodied voice said 

Most everyone jumped when they heard that voice suddenly

"Who are you?" John asked

"Who am I? Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Hades"  
said the voice as a hologram of a person popped up at the door

"Okay, why did you say it like that?" asked Arlo

"My son has been making me watch too many Disney movies"  
the voice said slightly annoyed

"Even the Heracles movie... that made my stomach churn when I saw how they portrayed me, You know I helped Heracles in his 12 labors!"  
Hades started to rant 

"I let him borrow Spot! I mean Cerberus..."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this fanfiction, There will be Original Characters in there, like the main villain, there are gonna be characters from Percy Jackson who belong to Uncle Rick; Rwby who belong to RoosterTeeth; and UnOrdinary, who belong to Uru-Chan.

“Okay, So you guys are in between worlds right now,” Hades said, “Kind-of like purgatory, in a way.”

“Like what?” Arlo asked

“Purg- you don’t know what purgatory is?” he asked “of course you don’t… why would you, anyways It seems to be that Athena has put too many of you guys here (mostly because this poor author can’t keep up) So wait right here and I’ll be right back” Hades said as he disappeared into the darkness

“Did you get any of that?” John asked 

Some of the people in the group shrugged, admitting that the god was really not clear on what he was saying, and John was just wondering what the god meant by purgatory was, and when he came back, he looked really impatient and cut straight to the chase

“Okay, I gotta make this quick, my wife just turned my son into a corn plant… again…” he said, “Nevermind that, I just need to inform you that this world you are going into is going to be a lot different from the familiar.”

“Like how?” Arlo asked

“I guess… from the information I got from Athena, your world has a book infamous for an Idea like this-”

“Let me guess, it’s a world of all cripples” John finished

“WHAT?!?!?” a cry was heard from the back, it was from Elaine “a world full of cripples…”(N-N-Nani?!?!)

“Well then…” Hades commented “You all are here for a purpose” he continued “we need powers like all of yours to defeat a new threat that is challenging our world.” he finished

“But why bring me here?” John asked “I’m a cripple as well”

“You are?” Hades said shocked, looking at the scroll that Athena gave him “oh, you’re John the ‘cripple’ right?” Hades said with air quotes 

“What?!? John?” Seraphina asked 

“Oops… Spoilers” he said dubiously “Well you two can sort that out later, for now,” Hades said

He snapped his fingers and all the heroes lit up and disappeared, going to their individual destinations. 

NEW YORK STREETS

Percy, Annabeth, and Pyrrha walked down the streets of New York after school, they had met up to see the new Star Wars movie, but on the way, only talked about the new webtoon that Pyrrha had just discovered “I Love Yoo” was the only topic Pyrrha could talk about the whole week, totally fangirling, but when they got to the movies, the topic of how Percy made Pyrrha binge-watch all the Star Wars movies and TV shows, the week leading up to this day.

“I was so tired after till I slept in all day Friday,” Pyrrha said laughing with her friends

“But was it worth it?” Annabeth asked

“Definitely,” she said 

The group went into the movie theatre, bought their tickets, and the commercials started to play, as the friends sat back and watched

Texas, USA

A figure moved across the room, pacing, and rubbing a jewel that seemed to be a part of its necklace, the figure suddenly stopped when the jewel started to glow erratically, as 2 other shadowy figures appeared in hologram form.

“What are you here to report?” said one of the holograms 

“It seems that all the pieces are falling into place, I will have no problem taking my relative out of play, at least for a while, oh and there is other news”

“What is it,” asked the other hologram

“4 new players have entered the battlefield, and they are from your world” the figure pointed to the hologram that just spoke

“Impossible!” it said “I would have heard if some of my players had been taken out so early”

“Well prepare for many more impossible things my friend, because it is about to get wild”

The holograms dissipated after this, leaving the one figure in the room, the figure then called a minion into the room.

“Call Scarlett, tell her to go on with the plan”

“Yes, sir!”

===================================================================== 

Time Skip

=====================================================================

When they finished the movie, the gang came out spouting lines from the movie with their drinks still in their hands and laughing the whole way out at each other's impressions of some of the characters

“Ah, that was a good movie,” Percy said

“Agreed,” the other said simultaneously

Pyrrha needed to contact her friends from her world, and she has tried before with I-M’s but with no luck, when she had left Percy and Annabeth continued on to Percy’s place, talking about the movie 

Their conversation was cut short due to an expanse in the crowd of pedestrians in front of them, some kids were on the ground together, while the shuffle of people went around them while the two rushed towards the three teens that were unconscious on the ground, then one woke and sat up immediately, his eyes glowed gold as he looked around as if searching for threats


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this fanfiction, There will be Original Characters in there, like the main villain, there are gonna be characters from Percy Jackson who belong to Uncle Rick; Rwby who belong to RoosterTeeth; and UnOrdinary, who belong to Uru-Chan.

New York City (3rd Person POV)

So as the two demigods helped the 3 heroes up, the heroes realized that some of their posse was missing, albeit it was Asslo and Elaine, but them missing was jarring enough that the 3 that did make it there demanded where they were all at once 

"Where are Arlo and Elaine" 

"Who are you?"

"What have you done with them?!?"

"Where are we?!?" 

The 3 heroes asked this to the two demigods rapid-fire, it was starting to annoy Percy, as all the yelling was making his ears and head hurt like hell. 

"Alright!" he yelled stopping the 3 in their tracks, well really 2 as the purple-haired girl wasn't really yelling questions "you will be brought up to speed on where you are soon, but we need to get out of here, because the police will be here since your 'appearance' will not be explainable by normal means, and there will be a lot of questions you can't answer, so we need to go"

Percy said that with so much authority that the heroes felt compelled to listen to him, like a natural commander, Percy first went to get all of his troops together before leaving. They went to find Pyrrha, who at the moment was I-Ming her world with little success when they found her, she immediately understood the situation and cut the connection. 

"First," Percy said "We need to know names" 

The three introduced themselves as John, Remi, and Seraphina; and after that, they needed to get new clothes to blend in better in the populous, and get back to camp half-blood. This took a couple of minutes, but when they finished, they all were fashioned in a T-shirt and Jeans, but another problem arose, the car that the demigods came in was a bit too small for the group meaning one would have to be left behind, and Percy stayed behind, and planned to take the subway back. So Annabeth drove, and the 3 heroes sat in the back. 

"So... Where are we going?" Remi asked

"Camp Half-blood, My home turf" Annabeth replied

=====================================================================

Time Skip- Couple hours later

=====================================================================

Unknown Location

In this building, a person was standing in the shadows, looking out of a big window overlooking a city. Silence filled the room, as the person was brooding, but this was interrupted by a messenger bursting into the room with the doors opening so fast, it slammed into the wall. 

"Sir, we have the young son of Poseidon in captivity, as well as two young heroes, I don't know their parentage, but it seems that they are powered"

"Good," the figure said "the Olympians have shown their hand, and now we can play accordingly" 

"Sir?" the messenger asked

"Away from me," the figure said "I need to ponder this"

The messenger bowed quickly, and speedily walked out, closing the double doors as he left, and when the messenger had left, the figure turned to the desk in the room and sat in the chair that corresponded with it. 

"So the Olympians are that desperate to pull heroes from other worlds..." the figure said "They should be scared, there is nothing that can stop me now, I have control of the philosopher's stone, and now we can move forward with our plans"

Then a flash blinded the figure, and when the light died down, Hermes appeared, staring down the villain.

"Hermes," the figure said, "I hope you have good news for me?"

"As per my job," Hermes said "I am here to inform you that Zeus is giving you one last chance to surrender" 

The figure laughed "you gods are on your last desperate attempt to defeat me, I will defeat you and burn your precious Olympus to the ground, and salt the earth that it was standing on, I promise you that, and I won't stop until all you deities are faded from existence" she continued as she pulled down her hood down, revealing unruly blonde hair, and a scar down the girl's left eye. "and none of you can stop me, you or your little heroes that you've pulled from other worlds, I will destroy them all, now begone!" She shouted

The god was forced out of the building by an unknown force, leaving her alone

She put her fist through the first thing she saw, which unfortunately was her desk, which splintered and split in half 

"man... that was mahogany" the girl sighed, shaking her fist, flicking off the splinters of wood still on her fist

"Reginald..." she started picking up a jeweled necklace from the wreckage of her desk "can we get the cleaners in here?" she asked "and another desk"

"again ma'am?" he asked

"yeah"

At the subway

Percy’s POV

Percy was standing up, holding one of the poles one of the subway cars, when the lights inside started to flicker, this was not very uncommon, the other passengers paid this no attention, but Percy saw something walking down the car, and he decided to get off a few stops early, where he came face to face with a red-haired girl in full armor, she also had a sword at the ready, he couldn’t recognize the metal used for the sword, clearly the mist was working overtime.

“It would be a lot easier for everyone... if you surrendered,” she said, stabbing her sword into the concrete, which it pierced easily, cutting into it like butter. 

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen,” Percy said pulling out riptide in pen form

The girl sighed, clearly not satisfied with the response

“Well, I guess you’ve given me no choice” she commented pulling her sword out of the concrete “I apologize for this”

Percy uncapped his pen, and it sprang to full form, and both of them charged, clashing swords at amazing speed

With this, the mortals noticed something, Percy couldn't really tell what, but it scared them alright, they started backing away from the sword fight that was currently going down, most just booking it out of there.

Thrusts were parried and exchanged, the thing was that... the girl had on full body armor, making it pretty impossible to get any body shots, and Percy was in street clothes, he had to focus more on defense than his opponent, mortals accidentally getting in the way wasn't making things any easier, since his adversary apparently had no qualms hurting civilians, at one point slashing through a concrete support beam, spraying concrete everywhere hitting fleeing mortals, who were trying to get up the stairs, Percy was constantly looking for a way to either escape or to end the fight, but before he could, she maneuvered past his guard. Just then she got a slash in, cutting across his wrist on his sword arm, making him drop his weapon, she leveled her sword at his chest.

“I truly am sorry for this,” she said as she swung the flat of her blade at his head, knocking him out

After this, a monster came, and picked Percy up, both the girl and the monster disappeared in an instant, leaving no trace of the battle, the station completely empty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this fanfiction, There will be Original Characters in there, like the main villain, there are gonna be characters from Percy Jackson who belong to Uncle Rick; Rwby who belong to RoosterTeeth; and UnOrdinary, who belong to Uru-Chan.

Texas, USA

The Figure was standing by the fireplace, looking at the flames dance in the pit, as she slowly added more flame. She was reminded of her childhood and what brought her to this place, without really realizing, she took out the relic from her desk, and stared into the gem's reflective surface. It showed her scenes of great battles to come, ones that had a blurry outcome, but she had some ideas of the end of the gods. The girl was taken out of her thoughts as a knock came at the double doors, startled she ran to her desk and put the relic away

"Enter," the figure said

The messenger from before, Reginald came in and knelt at her feet

"Sir, the son of poseidon is giving us some... trouble," he said cowering

"What kind of...Trouble?" she asked sternly

"He is..." the messenger paused, as if afraid "He is trying to break out sir, we've got him contained for now, but the multiple escape attempts have taken most of my men out of commission."

"How long has this been happening?" she asked

"Well that's the thing my lady" the messenger said "this has been going on for the last few days, since he's gotten here."

"And you had forgotten to inform me earlier?"

"W-well My Lady" he stammered "I didn't want to disturb your... plans"

"I see" she turned around "you know... I remember specifically telling you when we got the son of Poseidon here, to expect escape attempts"

"Sir..." Reginald started

"And I also remember" she interrupted "telling you to KEEP ME UPDATED" she growled, marching towards the cowering man

"Please-" 

She put both hands on his temples, with her thumbs on his forehead which began to steam "I'm sorry it had to come to this Reginald, but I can't have people in my army who will not do as they're told"

"M'lady, Please have mercy" He begged

"Mercy?" she scoffed, "I told you, Reginald... when you came in" she continued "that this job is very dangerous, and you have to be perfect at your job, or" she paused "you'll get the boot."

Reginald's forehead started to cave in, he screamed in pain as she melted his brains, once this was done, the room was silent... if you don't count the bubbling brains, as the melting man fell to the ground with a 'thud' 

"Guards!" the woman yelled, and a unit came in quickly "clean up this mess" she told them "I don't want stains on my carpet, and hurry some of his filth got onto my boot" she finished "and now, I am going to visit a certain cousin of mine" 

===============================================================================================  
Scene Change (Ps. god dam...)  
===============================================================================================

Mount Olympus

At this time, the Olympians were in a heated discussion on the next course of action the were to take, it seemed so important that they invited Hades to join, points about heroes and monsters came up, and one point that kept coming up was the 'loss of Perseus Jackson to that witch' and blame was being thrown around and things were just getting messy

"Enough!" Zeus Thundered  
(eh? Eh? I'll just sit down)

The shouting died down, and the other Olympians sat, and after a while, Zeus did too

"So," he said calmly "what are we to do in this situation we're in?"

"She clearly won't surrender," Ares said "that witch has captured one of our greatest heroes"

"And as even Hermes could not enter her fortress without permission, we cannot create an offensive strike" Athena pointed out

"But we still need all the forces we have to defeat her," Poseidon explained "that stone has given her great power, and as long as it is in her possession-"

"We know brother," Hades said sighing, clearly unhappy "My domain will be getting a lot bigger" 

"This is your fault," Hera said, pointing at Hephaestus "If you hadn't stepped in"

"What?" Hephaestus retorted "not helped a little girl who clearly needed help, as her mother had just gone mad?"

"Enough!" Zeus commanded "As I said before, these squabbles are not getting us anywhere, so I suggest we come up with a plan to fix this situation"

The gods were at a loss of words, there was nothing that they or anyone else could do about this situation, Perseus Jackson was on his own.

===============================================================================================  
Line Break  
===============================================================================================

Unknown location

Perseus Jackson was chained to a wall, trying to wiggle free from his chains, when the door to his cell opened and in walked a woman, almost 6' tall and blond hair falling to the small of her back. She regarded Percy with such intensity that he froze for a second, fear tingling his spine, but he steeled his nerves. 

"What do you want?" he asked though it did not come out as sternly as he would have wanted

She smirked "What?" she gasped "the great Perseus Jackson, losing his nerve?" she taunted "I came here because a little birdie told me that you were trying to escape"

Percy's thoughts went back to the man that was running back and forth behind the cell door, as if he wanted to tell someone something, but didn't have the nerve to, which puzzled Percy, because the man was 6 foot 5 and as buff as a bull, but looking into her eyes, even for the second that their eyes met, he could understand why.

"but as you can see" Percy showed his shackles "they weren't successful"

"Well, we didn't want you to miss out on all the fun this establishment has to offer," she said gesturing to the room they were in "it would've been such a shame if you left before the grand finale"

"if its all the same to you..." Percy said "I would like a refund"

"Okay," she said gesturing to a guard to approach "I am nothing, if not a good host, and if my customer isn't having a good time, I am happy to fix them up," she continued "guard, unchain him"

The guard did as she asked, and once he did, Percy exploded at the guard knocking him out cold and rushing the door, but the girl's necklace started to glow, and faster than his brain could process it, Percy was on his back, the girl holding his neck to the ground

"Wow, I pay you kindness and this is how you repay me?" she asked rhetorically "by knocking out a guard who was just doing his job? Tsk Tsk Tsk thats not very herolike"

Percy gasped for air, he clawed at her hand trying to remove it from his neck at any cost, but to no avail. Percy's arms began to weaken as no oxygen was getting to his muscles, finally, she released his neck.

Percy coughed and retched and his lungs were now trying to get as much air into it as it could, he gulped air for a little while after the coughing fit

"I'm not impressed 'Hero of Olympus' I was expecting a lot more"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this fanfiction, There will be Original Characters in there, like the main villain, there are gonna be characters from Percy Jackson who belong to Uncle Rick; Rwby who belong to RoosterTeeth; and UnOrdinary, who belong to Uru-Chan.

Olympus

The Olympians were continuing their discussion on how to defeat this menace that they had on their hands. Ideas were coming up but were shot down almost immediately, except one, which they were discussing now.

"It's the only way!" 

"No!" Athena said "it's too risky"

“I’m open to any other suggestions” Poseidon challenged “but this plan has the best chance of success”

"I have a suggestion!" Ares exclaimed

"Not Now!" both of the gods shouted at him

Then both looked at Zeus for his take on their plan, and he stroked his beard thinking hard on the plan that was just brought up.

"I say we go forward with the plan," Zeus said "It is the best chance we have to defeat her" He continued "all in favor?" he asked

7 hands raised for the plan, and 5 against, and due to more people voting for the plan, the gods were going ahead with their plan to defeat the villain.

Camp Half-Blood

Annabeth was pacing the floor of her cabin, she was thinking of how Percy had disappeared… again, and this time it was for 3 weeks already. Pyrrha was in there as well, as she had no proper heritage, but needed a place to sleep, and Annabeth had (with the permission of Athena) volunteered the Athena cabin to house Pyrrha Nikos, until some other arrangements could be made, which in Annabeth's humble opinion, wasn't going to happen, so in the Athena cabin she stayed

"Annabeth..." Pyrrha said, trying to calm her down "I'm sure the gods have everything planned out to get Percy back, we just need to have hope"

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you Pyrrha" Annabeth replied "it just seems like when everything seems to be in place with Percy and me, the fates just have to throw another rock into the water, ruining everything" she continued "I just wish we could have a break..."

"I guess you believe in destiny..." Pyrrha said 

Before either of them could get another word out Malcolm ran in

"Hermes is waiting for you two," he said "outside near the amphitheater 

"well," Pyrrha said "better not keep him waiting"

Both girls walked over to where Hermes, Poseidon, Athena, Seraphina, and Chiron were already talking

"Ah, you two arrived," Athena said "now on to the reason why the three of us are here," she said gesturing at the two other gods next to her "we have a mission for you kids" she continued "a mission to save Percy Jackson"

Athena continued on to say, that Percy was captured by a new threat and that Annabeth was going to lead a quest to rescue him. Annabeth was going to bring Pyrrha, and Seraphina along, leaving the other 2 at camp. Hermes was going to transport them to just outside her fortress, this was because the gods thought that the villain would allow them to enter because she wouldn’t think that they were much of a threat. 

“All you kids ready?” Hermes asked

Annabeth looked at Pyrrha and Seraphina, then nodded at the god, but before Hermes teleported them, Poseidon took Annabeth aside

"Please...save my son," Poseidon said, forgoing all the pleasantries 

"I will," she said, fully confident in her ability to get seaweed brain out of this situation he had gotten himself in.

"Thank you," he then nodded at Hermes

Hermes then transported all 3 of the heroes to an unknown location, just outside the villain's fortress. Pyrrha whistled under her breath

“Wow… Impressive” she said

The 3 heroes turned to see that Hermes had already left, or he was forced away, but they had a mission and marched up to the fortress. The gods were right, the villain had allowed them to enter. ‘Her mistake’ Annabeth thought, when they got to the door, Annabeth set some explosives and blew the door open. The 3 rushed in, and saw that the hallways were empty of any guards, they had 3 weeks to study the map of the fortress, they knew where the prisons were, and headed down towards it. As they were heading down, they ran into some guards, who Seraphina quickly dealt with 

When they got down there, Annabeth had Pyrrha and Seraphina keep a lookout for more guards or the Rogue demigod, Annabeth checked the first room to the right, and Inside was Percy Jackson, in chains, and slumped against the wall. He had scars, from whiplashes, and bruises from blunt force, Annabeth gasped at the sight of him and ran to his side. She called Pyrrha inside to break his chains and help him out, carrying his weight, as he could barely walk. They were about to get to the other 2 heroes that were being held here. As they left the cell, the saw the villain, a girl, in about her early 20’s and long blonde hair, her right eye was red, and her left eye was gray with a scar over it. Pyrrha seemed to recognize her, looking shocked that she was even there.

“Yang?” Pyrrha asked shocked

“Who the hell is Yang?” she asked

Pyrrha shook her head, and just stared at the girl, eventually, the other girl grew tired of the staring 

“Stop staring at me!” she yelled 

She thrust both her hands forward, conjuring a column of fire towards the 3, when Seraphina froze time in the whole hallway, stopping the column of flame in place, and jogged around it towards the girl. She was also frozen in time, but when Seraphina got close, the girl’s necklace which had a red stone in it, started to glow, allowing the girl to move again. When the girl saw Seraphina, she moved at amazing speed and slapped Seraphina across the face, Seraphina staggered back, clutching her face, as the girl’s strike burned her cheek. Seraphina used her power to speed her up, running towards the girl at superspeed, the stone started to glow even brighter, and the villain moved at even greater speed, and stopped her attack, grabbing her punch and flipped Seraphina over her shoulder, Sera hit the ground with a thud. After this time around them started again, and the flames went through the hallway, the other heroes had successfully dodged it, and Seraphina successfully got back to them. They retreated, having to leave Arlo and Elaine behind, they ran to the front door the one that Annabeth had blown down earlier, but it was already fixed and locked from the outside, trapping them.

Annabeth barked at Seraphina to watch their back, as Pyrrha still seemed shellshocked, Annabeth started to place the last of the explosives on the door, as the guards of the fortress were closing on them, bracing for the impact, and the door was destroyed again, opening the way for escape. the party ran, getting clear of the fortress' magical barriers, and Hermes was there to teleport them away. When they touched down outside Camp Half-Blood Pyrrha still seemed out of it staring a picture on her phone/scroll, a picture of her and the villain, sans the scar, and both her eyes were purple. Annabeth put her hand on her shoulder, reminding her that they needed to take Percy to camp. When Zeus appeared before them.

“Anything to report?” he asked

“Yes, we saved Percy, but couldn’t save the other two, we had to leave them behind.” Annabeth said “but who is the girl? Pyrrha seemed to have recognized her”

“Her name is Atalanta Williams” Zeus sighed "and she's my daughter"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this fanfiction, There will be Original Characters in there, like the main villain, there are gonna be characters from Percy Jackson who belong to Uncle Rick; Rwby who belong to RoosterTeeth; and UnOrdinary, who belong to Uru-Chan.

===============================================================================================  
Flashback  
===============================================================================================

ATALANTA

A young 7-year-old Atalanta Williams was in the backseat of a '03 Chevy Impala, her mom in the driver's seat, foot on the gas, and muttering something under her breath, and only later did Atalanta realize, that her mom was praying to the gods. They had just taken a vacation to New York, like they did every year, around the same time, but this time, her mom was a little more unhinged than usual, always looking at the sky and cursing, pouring on more speed, this day, Atalanta noticed that the sky was darker than it should be at this time of day, and lightning was streaking across the cold dark sky

"Please, I just need more time" the mother was muttering to herself

Atalanta's mother was really starting to scare her now, she was muttering to herself more and more lately, and the young girl had never seen her mother like this. But then the car came to a sudden stop, making the mother slam her head on the steering wheel, and it knocked her out, leaving a scared little girl, stuck in her car seat screaming and crying for her mom to wake up when the woman jolted awake like she was possessed. She started to laugh, and not the hearty laughter that the little girl was used to, but this was a laugh of insanity, the mother just laughed and laughed, suddenly turning around in her seat, looking at her daughter, laughing and laughing. Atalanta was frantically pressing the release of the buckle to her booster seat, but it seemed to be jammed, and the mother started to crawl towards the young girl, but a man in a suit came to the girl's rescue, he was misshapen, but kind, he ripped the car door's off its hinges and took the girl and the mother out of the car

"A sad waste of such technology," the man said as he put doors down

The mother's laughter, turned into sobbing, as she curled up into the fetal position, and the man looked up at the sky as if listening to the wind

"Esh," he said "I am in big trouble when I get home" he continued, then he stopped as if thinking of something "well why not" and he put his hand on Atalanta's forehead, and blessed her "I'm sorry I can't do more"

The man disappeared into a puff of smoke, just as the mother came to, The mother sat up getting her bearings, and then there was a high pitched screech that filled the air, the mother looked toward the sound and seeing something in the distance, something coming quickly, cackling like she had been doing just a few minutes before

"Baby," the mother said "get into the car" she finished with calmness, that was not there before

Atalanta obliged backing up into the Chevy Impala, now with no side doors, and the creature(s) took flight, still cackling like they were mad

"Free food for harpies!" the creatures screeched "Harpies love free food" 

The creatures closed on the pair, with blazing speed, swooping down for Atalanta inside the car, trying to grab a hold of the top of the car, when a blast of sound ripped through the air, and the sound of a harpy squawking from pain. Atalanta looked at her mother, and the holster that always held her pistol was empty. The main harpy was on top of the car, with its head turned, then it turned its head to reveal a gun shell, that flattened on the bird's skull.

"Puny human, trying to stop harpies from getting free food" it screeched "get the pu-" 

It started when another gunshot rang out, knocking the harpy off the car, but did little more than annoy it.

"Get the puny human!" the harpy screeched 

As the other two harpies took to the sky, the mother fired four more shots at the two harpies, with them dodging, then they swooped down at the mother. She pulled the trigger, but it just clicked without firing, and the harpies took that opportunity and grabbed her carrying her away, talons digging into her skin, tearing her apart, meanwhile Atalanta was still in the car just sitting inside the car petrified, as the main harpy landed in front of the opening of the car, and started to swipe at Atalanta, her talons sliced through the air, getting a hit down the girl's left eye, making her scream in pain. The harpy kept slashing inside the car, ripping up the seats and floor.

The harpy was clawing through the car, Atalanta's hands started to glow, and heat up sending a fire blast towards her attacker, and when the harpy slashed at the girl again, it exploded into dust, showering over her, she coughed up the dust, crawling outside of the Impala, and she heard the other two returning, Atalanta sobbed as she ran from the wreckage of the car, running into the night, with the harpies close onto her tail.

====================================================================  
Present Day  
====================================================================

"Her name is Atalanta Williams" Zeus sighed "She is my daughter"

The group of heroes were totally silent, waiting for more information, their faces clear of this, looking at Zeus 

"You just couldn't keep it in your pants could you" Percy groaned, breaking the silence

Annabeth nudged him, silently reminding him to shut up. Pyrrha still looked shell shocked, looking at her phone, seeing a picture of her and, what looked like the villain, sans the scar over her left eye. 

"You still haven't explained why she looks like my friend," Pyrrha said showing him the picture

"Yang Xiao Long" he started "yes, they are doppelgangers, or duplicates, from a different universe, or Multiverse" he finished 

"But if there is another Yang, would there be another Pyrrha?" Percy asked

"We checked for that, well Athena checked and it seems, like Pyrrha's doppelganger doesn't exist in our world" Zeus explained   
"Then how did she get like this?" Percy asked clutching his side, which was still burned 

"Well, as expected Hera got jealous when she found out, the day her mom was taking her to camp" he started "but Hera got to her first, sending madness after the mom, and when that didn't work she tried sending harpies after her, sending her out into the world without anyone, but some of the gods took pity on her and helped out."

"But then what happened?" 

"One day" he started "she stumbled upon an ancient relic, called the Philosopher's stone, it gives the wielder great power and corrupts the user, after that, she became invisible, even to the gods."

"so what can we do?" Annabeth asked

"All we can do," Zeus said "Right now, is prepare for her attack"

===============================================================================================  
Texas, USA  
===============================================================================================

Atalanta stumbled back, as she remembered that event, clutching her forehead, crashing into her chair, falling over, the crash notified her second in command, sending her flying into the room

"Are you okay ma'am?" she asked kneeling next to Atalanta

She nodded getting up to her feet, dusting herself off

"Yeah, sorry for worrying you," she said

"No worries Ma'am, are we ready?" she asked

"Almost, Erza make the final preparations now, we have to leave by morning," Atalanta said

"I'll get the troops ready," Erza said, walking outside

Atalanta walked back to her desk, taking out the philosopher's stone and clipping it to her necklace, it glowed faintly for a bit, then the glow went upwards, and made her eyes glow crimson red.


End file.
